


She shouldn't exist

by PsychoFreak



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoFreak/pseuds/PsychoFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick something. It's a summery of my fan troll really. So it may not be as good as it should be but whatever. This may turn into a series it may not depending how good it does. Meh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She shouldn't exist

Your name is KYOKIE LUNATI. You are the biggest FREAK Alternia has ever seen. You are a YELLOW BLOOD and a SEADWELLER, how the hell that happened you will never know. You live alone next to the ocean. You use to have a LUSUS, but because of a very DRAMATIC MOODSWING that you usually have on a DAILY basis, she is dead now and her blood decorate your hive walls.

 

You get a lot of MENTLE problems. You go on random killing sprees and use the blood to paint. Sometimes you do other things with the dead bodies, like use their internal organs for...

 

You know what? No, we're not going there.

 

You sigh heavily, staring at the ocean you sit next to. You'r pretty sure there is no use in sitting here. All your gonna do is just here and think about what you have done with your life. No one ever comes to visit. They're to scared to. You have the upper hand in more ways then one.

 

Closing your odd colored eyes, you bury your face into your bare knees, your fins down and your short jagged hair framing your face and sticking to it slightly. Glancing at your reflection, you glance at your horns, which you have two sets of. The curve towards towards eachother, ressembling a heart. Well, two really.

 

You hate your horns.

 

Actually, you hate everything.

 

What you are.

 

Where you live.

 

Everything.

 

Everything just fucking sucks and you don't know how to fix it.

 

You kick at the water in frustration, like it was actually going to do you any good. In retrospect, it got some of your frustrations out, but not enough to not go into another fit.

 

Your eyes spark with blue and red sparks as you start get more and more frustrated.

 

And then.

 

You just don't care.

 

Falling back on the sand, you stare at the sky, yellow tears starting to fill your eyes as you helplessly let out a sob.

 

This is a pretty daily thing.

 

You get pissed off, and then just cry yourself to sleep. Once you wake up you usually wonder back to your hive, get washed off, and go to sleep.

 

You don't dream.

 

Very rarely do you though.

 

And these dreams are usually just memories of what you have done or what you might do.

 

This also upsets you.

 

A lot of things upset you.

 

And there isn't a lot you can do about it.

 

Which sucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this story totally doesn't suck at all. MEH.


End file.
